Question: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{4} = 9$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $4$ $ \dfrac{x}{4} {\cdot 4} = 9 {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4} = 36$ $x = 36$